1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a medical simulator system and a notifying apparatus used in such a medical simulator. More specifically, the present invention is directed to such a medical simulator system operable without requiring physical models, or medical phantoms, and also such a notifying apparatus used in this medical simulator system, capable of notifying sufficient information to help in a simulated medical treatment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, various medical simulator systems are proposed in the medical field. FIG. 15 illustratively shows the first conventional simulator system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,973. In this simulator system, reference numeral 750 indicates a simulated endoscope, reference numeral 751 shows a model (medical phantom), and reference numeral 751a represents a tip portion of the simulated endoscope. Also, reference numeral 752 indicates a computer, reference numeral 752b shows a transmission coupling units, reference numeral 752c represents another transfer coupling unit, reference numeral 753 is a storage apparatus, reference numeral 753a shows another transmission coupling units, reference numeral 754 shows a video display apparatus, reference numeral 755 denotes an operator, reference numeral 756 represents the manipulation of the operator's hand, and reference numeral 757 shows the resultant image.
Now, the operation of the above-described first medical simulator system will be described.
The simulated endoscope 750 is inserted into the model 751 by the operator 755. A plurality of sensors are set within the model 751. These sensors sense the position of the tip portion 751a of the simulated endoscope 750 to transmit the signal thereof via the transmission coupling unit 752b to the computer 752. While the computer 752 accesses to the storage apparatus 753 via the transmission coupling unit 752c, this computer 752 receives the electric signal indicative of the scene. This scene is observed from the relative position of the tip portion 751a of the simulated endoscope 750 while manipulating this simulated endoscope 750 by the operator 755.
Since motion of the tip portion 751a of the simulated endoscope 750 is sensed by the sensors, the images are changed on the screen of the video display apparatus 754 in response to the motion of the tip portion 751a of this simulated endoscope 750. When such an one operation cycle defined from the manipulation 756 of the operator 755 up to the resultant image 757 is accomplished in this manner, and another operation cycle is then newly carried out, new images are immediately changed. At this time, the computer 752 can interpret various conditions in response to motion of the simulated endoscope 750 so as to exactly represent such images that may be observed by the actual operations.
FIG. 16a and FIG. 16b illustratively show the display methods in the second conventional medical simulator system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,973. This display system corresponds to the interactive system between the operator and the display so as to solve the various problems of a patient. In the drawings, reference numeral 110 shows an operator, reference numeral 111 indicates a display, reference numeral 112 is the scene in the patient's body indicated on the display 111, and reference numeral 113 represents the "EXPERT" category. Also, reference numeral 114 is the "SIMILAR ANGIOGRAMS" category, reference numeral 115 shows the "OCCLUSION ART" category, and reference numeral 117 indicates the position corresponding to the scene 112 in the patient's body.
Next, operations of the above-explained second conventional medical simulator system will now be explained.
During a medical examination, the scene 112 in the patient's body is indicated on the display 111 provided to the operator 110. Three different categories are represented on the upper portion of this display 111. That is, the "EXPERT" category 113, the "SIMILAR ANGIOGRAMS" category 114, and the "OCCLUSION ART" category 115 are represented on the display 111, and are selectable by the operator 110. It should be understood that although only three categories are represented herein, more than three categories may be produced and some categories may be displayed depending upon medical instruments and medical regions of interest.
When one of the above-described three different categories indicated on the display 111 is selected, the system storage is accessed to provide the necessary information. FIG. 16b represents the information provided in response to the display condition in the case where the "EXPERT" category 113 is selected. While the basic scene in the patient's body is continuously indicated on the display 111, the current information displayed on the upper portion of this display screen is changed to further information related to the "EXPERT" category 113 selected by the operator. Then, the computer retrieves the data concerning the display information of the "EXPERT" category 113, and may conclude that the probability of "OCCLUSION" becomes 70% at a certain position 117.
The first conventional medical simulator system required physical models when simulating manipulation for medical treatments is carried out. Therefore, there was a problem in which such physical models must be made for simulated medical treatments directed to training, practices, or experiments. In addition, in the above-described conventional one, a video display apparatus notified an operator of the conditions of the simulated motion, so that there occurred a problem that such a display means as a video display apparatus was always required. Also, a significant problem with respect to a system has arisen that, for instance, when the operator is blind, he/she may not use such a medical simulator system.
The display system according to the second conventional medical simulator system made it possible to select some desired categories out of a plurality of menus and to express the potential of lesion portions by the probability. However, when such medical treatments as operations, examinations, or experiments are simulated, many of the operators of interest are usually beginners. Therefore, there was also a problem that information sufficient to help the training, practices, or experiments for the simulated medical treatments was not provided in accordance with the conditions.